


《分段练习1》

by shiba1551



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiba1551/pseuds/shiba1551
Summary: ABO，簧练习。





	《分段练习1》

喻文波有很长一段时间都在思索，性事对于他和王柳羿来说，到底是什么属性的东西。

 

任何东西都拥有他的属性和意义，就像对于他们这些职业选手来说，手和脑子是饭碗的基础，游戏是他们的职业，甚者是他们的生命，是他们热情燃烧的去处，团队协作是达成目标的方式，目标又是眼前的道路，和悬在半空中的冠军奖杯。

 

但性事到底什么呢？

 

 

他和王柳羿并不是恋人，但他们会做爱，民间将这样的关系称之为炮友，可喻文波却也不喜欢这个称呼，用炮友这两个字来衡量他和王柳羿的关系未免显得太过声音且疏离，除去身体关系外，他们仍旧还是好兄弟，好朋友，好队友——可是好兄弟好朋友好队友不会做爱，明明是会做爱的关系，仍旧成不了恋人，最后不情不愿只能停留在炮友这一层上，又绕回来成了一个怪圈。

 

奇怪，好奇怪，喻文波讨厌这样的不明不白，讨厌这样的不清不楚，还讨厌这样惴惴不安的自己——相比自己来说，王柳羿的态度就可以说是光明磊落坦坦荡荡了，发情期结束的第二天早上他能若无其事地带着一身的Alpha信息素的味从房间里走出来，穿的还是堪堪遮住腿根的长T恤，一双白花花的细长直腿就大喇喇露在空气里面。

 

可喻文波知道自己不能去拦住他，不能在这时候冲出去把他抱回房间里逼他穿上裤子换上高领，把所有暧昧痕迹都藏起来——因为他就只是个炮友而已，炮友是没有资格做这些事情的。向来冷静的ADCarry在这个问题上，表现出比以往要烦躁百倍的烦躁模样来。

 

他的烦躁也没能维持太久——这当然不可能是因为他在短暂的时间里想通了——毕竟这个怪圈仍旧在循环之中让他困扰——只是眼下有了让他转移思考的情况产生：洗过澡的辅助换了件眼熟的T恤拿着只赞助商送的鼠标打开他房间的门，也不走进房间里，只是半借力地倚靠在房门边——喻文波甚至能猜测到为什么他会拿一只鼠标，多半和还在楼下打Rank的队友是这么解释的——杰克说鼠标坏了让我拿好的上去给他。

 

甜蜜的Omega信息素味道在狭窄的房间里逐渐浓郁，Omega问他：“要做吗？”

 

 

他的鼠标没有坏，他和王柳羿也仍旧只是炮友。

 

可是这些都不重要了。

**Author's Note:**

> 一点都不簧。


End file.
